L'avanture Galactique
by MaraudeusesEtRebelles
Summary: Quand Voldemort décide d'avoir un plan secret pour être plus fort qu'Harry pour lui botter le derrière, ça peut aller loin....


L'aventure Galactique

Sur la planète Terre.

Quelque part en Angleterre, dans une grotte, Voldemort convoque ses mangemorts pour un comité tactique spécial.

-Salut Rogue ! Alors tu sais ce qu'il a encore pondu comme idée foireuse le grand chef ? Demande Lucius sur le chemin de la salle de réunion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ! Ça fait une semaine qu'il s'enferme dans son bureau tous les jours, il ne me dit plus rien ! La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il a commandé sur Internet tous les épisodes de Star Trek, Stargate et Star Wars et que ça nous a coûté un max de pognon !

-Ah c'est pour ça qu'on a que de la soupe à la cantine depuis 2 semaines !

-Bah oui. C'est vraiment la merde !

-Hey les mecs !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Beatrix ? lui demandèrent Rogue et Malefoy.

-Et ben moi je sais qu'est-ce que le maître il prépare-heu ! Lalalalalère heu !

-Ah ouai ? Et c'est quoi, p'tite maligne ? L'interroge Rogue.

-J'ai discuté avec lui, hier sur MSN et il m'a dit qu'il avait un super plan pour avoir pleins de nouvelles forces !

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Lui dit Lucius en lui tirant la langue. Parce sinon il nous l'aurait dit aussi !

-Et ben nan ! Lui rétorqua Bella. Parce que toi t'as pas internet et en plus c'est moi la préférée du maître !

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Lucius.

-Si ! Et même que je peux te le prouver ! Tu veux voir ma p'tite culotte ?

-Hein ! C'est quoi le rapport entre ta p'tite culotte et le maître ?

-C'est un secret… dit Bella en ouvrant la porte de la salle de réunion.

Essayant d'oublier cette conversation pour le moins douteuse, Severus s'installa à sa table habituelle, celle en face du tableau noir que Voldemort avait installé lors de l'aménagement de la grotte secrète

Après que tous les mangemorts furent arrivés, Voldemort entra dans la salle munit de sa baguette et d'une craie blanche.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour. Je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui pour vous faire part de notre prochain plan d'attaque. Vous savez tous que ce sale morveux d'Harry Potter possède une force que je ne possède pas. Pour remédier à ça et ainsi rétablir l'équilibre qui doit être : c'est moi qui avoir tous les meilleurs pouvoirs; j'ai décidé d'organiser une mission spéciale ayant pour but de voler tous les pouvoir d'un certain Dark Vador. D'après mes informations, cet homme serait en possession d'une force obscure et d'un superbe costume que j'aimerai beaucoup avoir.

Apparemment cet homme vivrait sur une autre planète, et pour pouvoir nous y rendre nous allons devoir emprunter un vaisseau spatial. Je l'ai déjà commandé sur Ebay, il devrait arriver en pièce détaché d'ici deux jours.

Mangemorts ! J'attends de vous tous que vous mettiez ce vaisseau sur pied ! Ensuite seulement quatre d'entre vous aurons la chance de m'accompagner.

Des questions ?

Lucius leva la main.

-Oui ?

-Monsieur, quel est le rapport entre la p'tite culotte de Bellatrix et vous ?

-No coment. Maintenant retournez à vos postes ! Rogue ! Venez ici !

Tout doucement, Severus s'avança vers le maître.

-Qui y a-t-il maître ?

-Je veux que tu m'accompagnes dans cette mission, tu est le plus intelligent de tous mes mangemorts. Je suis déjà obligé de m'en farcir trois stupides, alors il faut qu'il en ai au moins un pour rattraper les autres ! Des questions ?

-Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

-Oui. Autres questions ?

-Ben non.

-Très bien. Je vais finir de regarder mes DVD de Stargate, il faut que je me prépare à cette aventure tout de même. J'en suis à l'épisode où le colonel Jack Onell absorbe toute la mémoire des anciens pour la deuxième fois de suite, il parait qu'il va mourir alors…

-Bon film, maître.

-Merci.

Trois jours plus tard, à bord du Voldeworld……………….

-Activation du bouclier de protection ! Générateurs à pleine puissance ! Souquer les artimuses !

-Heu maître ?

-Quoi, lieutenant Rogue ?

-Ben c'est qu'on ne sait pas piloter un engin de la sorte ! Nous notre truc, c'est la magie alors les vaisseaux spatiaux…

-C'est vrai. Bon ben… T2J2 !

Un petit droïde fit son entré dans la tour de contrôle.

-Oui, commandant.

-Fait voler cet engin, exécution !

-Bien commandant.

Il y eu un éclair de lumière et le vaisseau disparut.


End file.
